


[Podfic] Only Logical

by RsCreighton



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, Logic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Post Series, Starfleet Academy, comedy of manners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Jim's new protege reminds him of Spock. Speaking of Spock, Jim's birthday is coming up..."I mentioned the assistance you were lending me to Captain Spock over dinner at an official function the other day," he explained. "When you get around to guilting me into unpleasant tasks, Cadet, I'm afraid you'll be obliged to listen to me expound on my latest hobby as well."





	[Podfic] Only Logical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calliatra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliatra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Only Logical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/40442) by [cimorene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimorene/pseuds/cimorene). 



> Thank you to Cimorene for having blanket permission! <3

Cover Art provided by DarlingSweet <3  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Only Logical: 1:43:18

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/%5bStar%20Trek%20TOS%5d%20Only%20Logical.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/%5bStar%20Trek%20TOS%5d%20Only%20Logical.mp3) | **Size:** 95 MB | **Duration:** 1:43:18
  * [M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/%5bStar%20Trek%20TOS%5d%20Only%20Logical.m4b) | **Size:** 49 MB | **Duration:** 1:43:18

  
---|---


End file.
